The letters
by A.J Cross
Summary: Dos personas, dos cartas, dos versiones... Un sentimiento, una historia, un anhelo y una decisión.  Ese fatídico día cambió totalmente nuestras vidas, o no Sasuke?  -Sasunaru/Narusasu-    -Epistolar-
1. POV Naruto

POR FIN ! Si amigos... después de intentar subir el fic cinco veces por fin está aqui...

Es algo que escribí hace tiempo y que no he vuelto a releer, pero creo que segurá igual que la primera vez... así que me he decidido a subirlo. Me inspiré en un video del youtube de esta misma pareja, si algún día lo vuelvo a encontrar pondré el nombre. ^^

**Recomendaciones: **Las cartas se leen el doble de bien con **canciones**, ya que no os cuesta nada os voy a recomendar una para cada parte de la carta (sólo hay que** sustituir** donde pone punto por un punto normal...): **POV Naruto **- **www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=x3U6BCUQqG8 - POV Sasuke-www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=Edbb8tegHJs**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me perteneceson propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto (por desgracia U.U).

* * *

**OoO~OoO**

_Hola Sasuke. ¿Me recuerdas?..._

_[Risas] Menuda pregunta más estúpida… pues claro que no. Total… ¿para qué recordarme?..._

_Solo soy una espina clavada en tu vida, que te incomoda, que te impide alcanzar tus sueños de venganza… alguien que nunca hizo mella en ti…_

_Pero yo… por el contrario… si:_

_Recuerdo que a medida que íbamos creciendo nuestros vínculos se agrandaban._

_Cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Hasta que llegó el día… el día que me dijiste lo que sentías por mi…_

_Desde entonces nuestra amistad cambió: se convirtió en algo más especial._

_Besos, abrazos… todo iba genial, te quería más que a nada en el mundo._

_Un día, cuando estábamos sentados en un prado me dijiste:_

_¿Sabes? Si vivo, si muero, si respiro… es por ti…_

_En ese momento creía que me moría de felicidad, era tan impropio de ti esos arranques de cariño…_

_Para mí no bastaba solo el mirarte… necesitaba tenerte, sentir que eras mío… que los dos compartíamos un mismo sentimiento. Podría haber sobrevivido a todo si hubieses permanecido a mi lado… pero eso no pasó…_

_Un día empezaste a cambiar, eras frío, distante, callado… eso te hizo diferente y nos llevó a…una pelea._

_No pude hacer nada… el amor se había extinguido, congelado… todos esos momentos desparecieron, se olvidaron…_

_A partir de ese día volvió la soledad… tenía amigos, familia… pero no a ti… lo más importante en mi vida._

_Desde entonces hemos estado separados por una muralla invisible que no nos deja ser felices…_

_Lo peor fue cuando me dijeron que te habías ido, sin avisar, sin dejar una nota… sin un adiós… rompiste mi corazón._

_Te buscaba y te buscaba… hasta que te encontré. ¿Te acuerdas donde, verdad?... En el prado, en nuestro prado…_

_Empecé a llorar… Tú te giraste, y, en cuanto me vistes saliste corriendo…_

_Intenté alcanzarte, pero, se me empezó a nublar la vista por culpa de las lágrimas… y … acabé por rendirme… Me hubiera gustado imaginar que en ese momento, cuando me caí al suelo rendido, tú te giraste, y, se te pasó por la cabeza ir a ayudarme… quedarte conmigo…_

_Qué estupidez, ¿verdad?... Tu orgullo no te lo habría permitido…_

_Perdóname Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada más… No puedo tenerte a mi lado… nunca te dije lo que sentía por ti… todo lo que te quería, y, aún te sigo queriendo…_

_Quiero que pienses y sueñes conmigo… como me pasa a mi todas las noches…_

_Te amo, te quiero, te adoro, te extraño, te añoro… TE NECESITO…_

_Vuele conmigo… me estoy destrozando por dentro, haciendo pedazos…_

_Al menos dime el por qué de tu huida… las razones de tu abandono… te lo suplico…_

_Pero, sobre todo, mi último deseo: Si no regresas… recuérdame… por favor…_

_Atte. Naruto_


	2. POV Sasuke

**OoO~OoO**

_Naruto…_

_No creas que no te recuerdo… todavía rememoro esos buenos momentos._

_Aún no he olvidado cuando aparecía en tu ventana de repente, cuando te tapaba los ojos y tenías que adivinar quién era, cuando iba a tu casa sin previo aviso… pero… lo que más recuerdo es… tu hermosa cara, tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser._

_No sabes cuánto te extraño… tu alegría, tus enfados, tus sorpresas, tu… tristeza…_

_¿Sabes?... Entraste en mi vida como un rayo de luz, tu dulzura aún corre por mis venas._

_Me dejaste tu amor grabado a fuego en mi memoria…_

_Y ese día en el prado… el mejor de mi vida. No sé ni como me salió esa declaración de amor por ti, pero, tu respuesta me hizo que no me arrepintiese: con tus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de brillo me dijiste:_

_Te amo tanto…_

_¿Cuánto? – pregunté._

_Si me lo pidieses, moriría por ti Uchiha…_

_Esa frase… la dijiste sin ningún titubeo. Un soplo de aire golpeó tu cara sonriente, y, envió tu fragancia hacia mí. Puedo decir sin duda alguna que estaba en el paraíso._

_Pero… poco a poco empecé a cambiar… No me preguntes el por qué, no te lo diré…_

_Fui un egoísta… veía que sufrías por mí, como intentabas descubrir que me pasaba a través de mis ojos, pero quité todo sentimiento y expresión de ellos…_

_Hasta que un día estalló una pelea…_

_Hice que nuestros sentimientos cesaran, se apagaran… Todo para no hacerte sufrir el día de mi ida…_

_Cierta mañana preparé mi maleta y me fui… me alejé de ti. Ahora me arrepiento, creí por un tiempo que te había olvidado, pero solo me engañaba a mi mismo._

_Dime Naruto: ¿qué hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?, ¿qué hago con nuestros momentos inmutables de mi memoria?, ¿qué hago con tu recuerdo… …contigo?..._

_Un día de tristeza y añoranza me dio por acercarme al prado, a nuestro prado…_

_No sé cuanto estuve en aquel lugar, perdí la noción del tiempo…_

_De repente escuché un sollozo, tu sollozo… Por fin escuchaba tu voz… no había cambiado ni un ápice… Me giré, ahí estabas... empezaste a llorar… me puse triste: sabía que el causante de esas lágrimas era yo…_

_Comencé a correr tanto como mis fuerzas permitían, y empezaste a seguirme…_

_Eras rápido, mucho más que antes…_

_Como has cambiado. – pensé._

_En medio de mi huida sin rumbó escuché un golpe, me di la vuelta: te habías caído…_

_Fue una imagen desoladora, tanto como tus gritos, sollozos y súplicas, en las cuales siempre se distinguía mi nombre…_

_Di un par de pasos hacia ti, pero de repente reflexioné y seguí mi camino… Luché contra mis deseos y vencí… Pero… ¿a qué precio?... Creo que sé la respuesta: el de dos vidas…_

_Naruto… te amo, por eso no puedo volver… Te pido que no llores, porque a pesar de estar separados por la distancia… ese lazo siempre nos unirá, y nos mantendrá unidos por siempre…_

_Perdóname por haberme separado de ti… todo lo que pasamos estará en mi corazón, ojalá que en tuyo también…_

_Recordaré tus abrazos, tus sentimientos, tu voz, tu querer… siempre…_

_Te prometo que siempre te encontrarás en mis pensamientos._

_Naruto, por favor, sigue tu camino y déjame ir de esos lazos que aún nos atan…_

_Nuestros caminos se separaron en algún lugar… no sé muy bien donde… pero tú no debes seguir el mío…_

_De verdad, deja de pedirme imposibles, no volveré, no insistas, no malgastes tu vida en alguien como yo…_

_Vive tus sueños y recuérdame en la lejanía… por mí… por ti… por nosotros…_

_Atte. Sasuke._


End file.
